


Slow Whistle B-Side

by mklutz



Series: Slow Whistle [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: American Hockey League, Boys Are Dumb, Epistolary, F/M, Hijinks, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Sports, Texting, Toronto, Toronto Maple Leafs, Toronto Marlies, sort of (texting)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/pseuds/mklutz
Summary: The B-side of Slow Whistle: Nylander, Loov and the rest of the team have their own hijinks over the course of the season, as seen via texts.





	1. 1

**LOOV**

You done with the media yet?

The dressing room is basically empty.

**NYLANDER**

Almost

You're not leaving without me right?

**LOOV**

I'm thinking about it

**NYLANDER**

Don't!

Done with the camera stuff, on my way

**LOOV**

Okay hurry up

Gibson says you were distracted during interviews

**NYLANDER**

They didn't interview that guy from the other team

**LOOV**

Which guy?

**NYLANDER**

Brennan?

He used to play here last season I think

**LOOV**

Yeah

Why do you care?

**NYLANDER**

...no reason

**LOOV**

. . .

Yeah you're being squirrely

You can tell me what's going on when we get home

I'm too hungry to deal with this now

So hurry up!

**NYLANDER**

Ja ja I'm almost there jeez


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, AO3 doesn't allow emojis and I want this to be accessible so if you see [emoji name], it's an emoji. It was on Tap and they're important to the flow or whatever. So you'll see those from now on!

**LOOV**

Are you going to be cool today?

**NYLANDER**

I'm always cool

[sunglasses emoji]

**LOOV**

I mean because that guy you're obsessed with starts today

**NYLANDER**

...I don't know what you're talking about

[side glance emoji]

**LOOV**

I live with you

When you start obsessively watching footage from a team we only play twice this season

I notice.

**NYLANDER**

okay fine whatever

It's not a big deal

He's really good at hockey

**LOOV**

And?

**NYLANDER**

...and he has beautiful eyes

Shut up!!

**LOOV**

I didn't say anything

**NYLANDER**

I can hear you thinking it

**LOOV**

[angel emoji][angel emoji][angel emoji]

Anyway just be cool

Remember you don't actually know him

And I can be your wing man

The BEST wing man obviously

**NYLANDER**

I don't need a wing man!!!

**LOOV**

Keep telling yourself that

**NYLANDER**

I'm fine!

**LOOV**

Uh huh

**NYLANDER**

This beautiful face can't go wrong

**LOOV**

Only prepubescent girls think you're beautiful

**NYLANDER**

Millions of fans can't be wrong

**LOOV**

It's definitely not millions

**NYLANDER**

It's a LOT

**LOOV**

Yeah yeah

Just seriously

Be cool

**NYLANDER**

...

I'll try


	3. 3

**NYLANDER**

He's doing media!!

When is he going to come down??

**LOOV**

How should I know? It's his first day here

Stop texting me from across the dressing room

**NYLANDER**

Do you think he likes me??

**LOOV**

I don't think he knows who you are.

**NYLANDER**

EVERYONE knows who I am

........right?

Viktor!

**LOOV**

Focus on practice

**NYLANDER**

We're not on the ice yet...

**LOOV**

We should be

Put it away!


	4. 4

**LOOV**

You know if he thinks you're already married to me he won't hit on you?

**NYLANDER**

What??

**LOOV**

You joked about it today

You know he might actually think we're dating, right?

**NYLANDER**

...

Why would I date down

**LOOV**

I AM A CATCH AND YOU KNOW IT

This face gets so much action

SO MUCH

beauty. Brains. I'm the full package.

**NYLANDER**

But seriously you think he thinks we're together??

**LOOV**

How should I know?

But if you like him that much you should fix that

not that I'm telling you to date a teammate

This is a terrible idea

I just know you're going to do it anyway so

**NYLANDER**

I'LL FIX IT TONIGHT

**LOOV**

uhhh

Don't go crazy

**NYLANDER**

I am the best at being circumspect

**LOOV**

. . .

I have seen zero evidence of that

**NYLANDER**

Shut up Viktor

**LOOV**

I already did my part

I invited him for dinner

What did you do?

**NYLANDER**

MISTAKES

**LOOV**

Calm down. He just got here.

You've got the rest of the season to make a move

**NYLANDER**

That is too slow

I need to be obvious

**LOOV**

Obvious but circumspect. Sure.

I'll believe it when I see it.

**NYLANDER**

Shut up Viktor


	5. 5

**LOOV**

SERIOUSLY IN THE BAR??????

WE EAT THERE

ALL THE TIME

WITH THE TEAM

THE TEAM YOU SHOULDNT BE BLOWING IN THE BAR THAT WE GO TO ALL THE TIME

WILLY

WILLY ANSWER ME

CIRCUMSPECT MY ASS

...

I should have known


	6. 6

**LOOV**

Stop showing off in front of Brennan

**NYLANDER**

I can show off in front of my boyfriend all I want!!

**LOOV**

Did you actually ask him on a date?

**NYLANDER**

No I blew him at the bar???

You were there

**LOOV**

DON'T REMIND ME

But you might want to make it official

**NYLANDER**

I don't have to because we have a CONNECTION

**LOOV**

Sure okay whatever

**NYLANDER**

Since that time we crashed into each other in the net

**LOOV**

Your weird meet-cute

**NYLANDER**

Not weird

DESTINY

**LOOV**

Does he know that??

**NYLANDER**

Obviously

**LOOV**

Obviously. Okay. 

I tried.

**NYLANDER**

If it makes you happy I'll ask him over for tonight

Dinner after practice

You can make meatballs

And he'll say yes

Because we're DATING

**LOOV**

You're lucky I'm such a nice guy

I'll cook for your date

**NYLANDER**

Thank you Viktor~


	7. 7

**NYLANDER**

(;

**[HEART] BEAUTIFUL BRENNAN [HEART]**

Thanks for the dinner invite.

See you in a bit.


	8. 8

**LOOV**

Please tell me you didn't do that on the couch

You know the walls aren't that thick right

Oh god this is my life now

I brought this on myself

Willy???

You fucker. You're asleep aren't you.

I'm going to get my revenge in the morning.

Just you wait.


	9. 9

**LOOV**

EMERGENCY BRUNCH CLUB

Who can meet me at Petite Dejeuner in 30?

**HOLZER**

You know I love brunch

I'm down

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

Ok

**LEIPER**

i cld do brunch

thx 4 the invite dude!

**STU**

Yeah but what's the emergency?

**LEIPER**

[avocado] [egg in pan] [pancakes] [bacon] [mimosa] [doughnut]

**LOOV**

JUST TRUST ME

Willy will already have a table

Please be as obnoxious as possible

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

So their normal selves then

**HOLZER**

Hey!

**LOOV**

Yes. I'm counting on you!

**LEIPER**

????

**LOOV**

[eggplant [no][not allowed]

**LEIPER**

[?][?][?]


	10. 10

**NYLANDER**

Why would you crash our daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate

[crying face][crying face][crying face]

What have I ever done to you??????

**LOOV**

SO MANY THINGS

**NYLANDER**

I SET UP A ROMANTIC FRENCH BRUNCH

**LOOV**

IT WAS BELGIAN

and you kept me up!!!

I know things about Brennan that I NEVER WANTED TO KNOW

And things about you that I had only guessed before!

I DIDN'T WANT CONFIRMATION

**NYLANDER**

[poop][poop][poop]

He's so strong

So tender

**LOOV**

STOP

I KNOW YOURE JUST FUCKING WITH ME

**NYLANDER**

no I'm fucking with brennan

[double heart][finger point right] [ok finger][flower]

**LOOV**

YOURE THE WORST

See if I ever make you meatballs again

**NYLANDER**

I can get all the meatballs I want now if you know what I mean

[tongue out]

He does this thing with his tongue...

**LOOV**

I'm blocking you

**NYLANDER**

But you'll give me a ride later right?

Viktor?

I mean other than the ride I'll get from Brennan ha ha

...Viktor?


	11. 11

**STU**

Okay we need to talk about Brennan's apartment situation

That place was a hot mess

**LEIPER**

oh man i was like is it just me? [sweatdrop][thumbs down]

**LOOV**

He needs help

Who gave him that guy's number?

**HOLZER**

What?? Painsy did a gr8 job on my place

Totally slick

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

You're not allowed to have opinions.

**STU**

We're going to need a backup plan for him when this goes sideways

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

More than it already has you mean?

**LEIPER**

haha a sideways apt wld b a step [point up]

**LOOV**

Does that say a step up

Never mind

**STU**

I got this

Leave it to me


	12. 12

**NYLANDER**

Next time just us for brunch (;

**[heart] BRENNAN [heart]**

Sounds good.

**NYLANDER**

[sparkle heart][sparkle heart][sparkle heart]

**[heart] BRENNAN [heart]**

ha ha

It was fun though

**NYLANDER**

You liked it????

We'll go somewhere else next time

[sparkle heart][sparkle heart][sparkle heart][throbbing heart]

**[heart] BRENNAN [heart]**

You really like brunch

**NYLANDER**

I really liked something about this morning~~

**[heart] BRENNAN [heart]**

...Me too

**NYLANDER**

Viktor says good night [angry face][sweat drop][sleeping face]

**[heart] BRENNAN [heart]**

Good night viktor

**NYLANDER**

Good night ME

**[heart] BRENNAN [heart]**

That too

**NYLANDER**

[sparkle heart][two hearts][sparkle heart][two hearts]


	13. 13

**LOOV**

So??

**LEIPER**

he seems [cool] abt it yah

**LOOV**

I don't know what that means

Does Brennan know he's dating willy or not?

**LEIPER**

[thumbs up][thumbs up]

yeah obvs

thats what i said

**LOOV**

Um okay...

Still not sure I believe it

**LEIPER**

he seemed bummed when you pulled willy away

**LOOV**

Huh. Okay.

Still not sure I believe it but thanks

**LEIPER**

np bro i got you [cool]


	14. 14

**STU**

Dude I can't believe you're missing this

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

?

**STU**

Holzer has a GIRLFRIEND

Someone is dating him!

Voluntarily!

She's getting a fancy degree!

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

ok

**STU**

...this is a bfd and I can't believe you aren't more excited for him

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

Pot, kettle

You just made fun of him

**STU**

IT COMES FROM A PLACE OF LOVE

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

ok

**STU**

Whatever I'll text Willy instead

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

Good luck with that


	15. 15

**NYLANDER**

Did you see????

[sparkle heart][double heart][sparkle heart][double heart]

**LOOV**

Yeah I saw him almost take a stupid penalty for you

But the one he took for Gibson was good

**NYLANDER**

It's not stupid

It's [sparkle heart] love [sparkle heart]

**LOOV**

Idk he only ALMOST took one for you

Definitely took one for Gibson

Maybe he and Gibson are actually in love???

**NYLANDER**

Fuck youuuuuuuuuu

**LOOV**

[poop][poop][poop]

Anyway I told him you can take care of yourself

So hopefully he doesn't take any more dumb penalties

**NYLANDER**

Point

**LOOV**

??

**NYLANDER**

When he's out of the box he scores

[heart eyes][kissy face][blushy smile]

**LOOV**

I hate you

**NYLANDER**

No you don't

[sparkle][star][sparkle][star][sparkle][star][sparkle][star]

Everyone loves me

**LOOV**

[side eye][side eye][side eye][side eye]

Don't stay up too late being cutesy

We have a game tommorrow

**NYLANDER**

Yes Mom~


	16. 16

**STU**

Hey

Hey

Hey leiper

Hey

**LEIPER**

what

**STU**

What are you reading????

**LEIPER**

will u stop [ladybug]ing me if I tell you

**STU**

Maybe

...probably not

**LEIPER**

ill send you a link & you can buy it urself

**STU**

[fistbump]


	17. 17

**STU**

What's wrong with B?

**NYLANDER**

???

What do you mean?

**STU**

?? he got a call from home and left

**NYLANDER**

Left what?

**STU**

NHL15 night

**NYLANDER**

...I

I don't know

He hasn't told me anything

Do you think it's bad???

**STU**

[sweatdrop] that's all I know

He hasn't texted you??

**NYLANDER**

NO

**STU**

...Willy?


	18. 18

**NYLANDER**

Brennan left and something is happening and I don't know what it is

**LOOV**

Left YOU??

**NYLANDER**

Left game night

Didn't say why

Stu just told me

**LOOV**

...Maybe you should text him

**NYLANDER**

No

If he wanted me to know he would've told me

**LOOV**

Willy don't be stupid

Just text him

If he doesn't respond you can always call him later

**NYLANDER**

NO

He'll tell me when he's ready

**LOOV**

...I tried


	19. 19

**NYLANDER is typing**


	20. 20

**STU**

Anyone know what's up with B?

No one will tell me anything

**LEIPER**

i asked 2

no answer from the boss

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

None of our business

Leave it alone

**HOLZER**

Idk What if it's bad???

**LOOV**

Listen to petter

**LEIPER**

screw that!!!!

blow up his ohone till he answers some1!!

**STU**

Maybe petter's right guys

Did Willy say anything?

**LOOV**

None of our business

Drop it. 

**HOLZER**

If the loov machine is mad let's just...yeah

**STU**

...Yeah


	21. 21

**NYLANDER**

Why wouldn't he tell me???

He acted like it wasn't a big deal

But someone DIED

**LOOV**

I asked him

**NYLANDER**

WHAT

**LOOV**

He told me he forgot

**NYLANDER**

Forgot to tell his boyfriend someone DIED???

**LOOV**

Maybe he just didn't want to worry you?

**NYLANDER**

WORRY ME!!!!!!

I'LL GIVE HIM SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT

**LOOV**

What??

Don't do anything crazy

Willy? [sweatdrop]

Willy

Answer me!

I give up [resigned face]


	22. 22

**KAPPY [sparkle]**

Willy r u done w media yet

Lets get food, im hungry

**NYLANDER**

No

Come upstairs as soon as you're changed

We'll order room service!! [sparkle heart]

**KAPPY [sparkle]**

What? Ur being weird

And I don't want a lecture from Viktor about my skating again

I rly want to hang out but that guy is like my mom

**NYLANDER**

Trust me Kassu Viktor will be fine

Just come~

**KAPPY [sparkle]**

Willy u r being super weird

Is this about that guy??? That one you woukndt shut up about

**NYLANDER**

Noooo

**KAPPY [sparkle]**

[side eye]

**NYLANDER**

Can't I just miss you??

**KAPPY [sparkle]**

def about that guy

Whatever

Omw


	23. 23

**LOOV**

Willy don't post that

**NYLANDER**

Stop texting me from across the room Viktor

**LOOV**

I'm just saying, you might not want to post that picture right now

Leiper texted and said Brennan looked really messed up

**NYLANDER**

GOOD

**LOOV**

If Brennan sees that picture of you and Kappy he might get the wrong idea...

**NYLANDER**

You're not my Mom, Viktor!

**LOOV**

...I tried


	24. 24

**STU**

I'm still not sold on this Leiper

**LEIPER**

u gotta try it u guise this book is great

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

What book

**STU**

Leiper's reading a [throbbing heart] romance novel [throbbing heart]

**HOLZER**

[crazy laugh] NO WAY SERIOUSLY

**LEIPER**

shut up you guise its rly good

its like about Egypt and mummies and stuff

don't judge till you read it man!!

**STU**

That sounds weird and dumb

**LEIPER**

whatevs Brennans reading it too

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

Brennan is dating Willy

Willy is as crazy as a sack full of cats

**NYLANDER**

HEY

**HOLZER**

Yeah... Brennan is also weird and dumb

Nice guy but not bright.

**NYLANDER**

HEY!!!

**HOLZER**

Anyways you're not really selling this book Leiper

**STU**

Idk man. Mummies are kind of cool

**LEIPER**

SEE?!! [cool]

It's grate!!

Read it Stu! Ull like it

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

He won't shut up until you do.

**HOLZER**

Yeah Stu... take one for the team

**STU**

Fine whatever.  I'll read it on the bus

**LEIPER**

[cool]


	25. 25

**STU**

YOU GUYS THIS BOOK IS THE BEST

Everyone needs to read it immediately

**LEIPER**

[cool][cool][cool]


	26. 26

**NYLANDER**

Viktor he's AMAZING

**LOOV**

I do not need to hear this

**NYLANDER**

So much stamina [throbbing heart]

**LOOV**

Willy I am warning you...

**NYLANDER**

It was so much better than I thought!!

**LOOV**

I KNOW

The walls are thin and you aren't subtle!

**NYLANDER**

[poop] [kissy face] [kissy face]

And he can cook!! He can take care of me!

**LOOV**

You mean so I won't have to?

**NYLANDER**

Exactly!

He's perfect [jumping heart][jumping heart][jumping heart]

It's obviously meant to be.

We're moving in together as soon as I find you a new roommate, because I am a good friend [sparkle heart] [star]

**LOOV**

Have you told him that?

**NYLANDER**

He knows I am a good friend Viktor

**LOOV**

...[side eye]

Have you told him you're moving in together?

**NYLANDER**

It will all work out.

Trust me

You guys will find him an apartment and we'll move in!

**LOOV**

Brennan doesn't have an apartment YET

Are you going to help him find one?

You don't even do your own laundry.

**NYLANDER**

I do it sometimes [side eye]

**LOOV**

You ran out of boxers last week.

Instead of doing laundry you just bought more underwear.

**NYLANDER**

They had a new pattern, and it was on sale!

And Stu is helping him find a place.

**LOOV**

No, the rest of the team is helping Brennan find a place...

You haven't done anything yet

**NYLANDER**

I delegated.

That's leadership!

It's okay if you don't understand Viktor, you are a defenceman.

**LOOV**

Brennan may be kind of dumb, but he has his shit together.

Mostly.

Are you sure he'll want to live with someone who doesn't do laundry or anything?

**NYLANDER**

...I ...I don't know

What if he doesn't want to live with me Viktor???

What if he doesn't take me seriously???

**LOOV**

Nobody takes you seriously Willy.

You blow dry your hair.

**NYLANDER**

Viktor, seriously, everyone should blow-dry their hair. It's why none of you are dating anyone.

I tried to give you my shampoo, it would do wonders for you.

BUT THAT IS NOT THE ISSUE

The issue is, what if I'm not mature enough for Brennan??

VIKTOR WHAT DO I DO

How do I adult??

**LOOV**

...I've made a terrible mistake.

**NYLANDER**

VIKTOR HELP ME


	27. 27

**NYLANDER**

Petter can I ask you something

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

Ok

**NYLANDER**

But you have to promise you won't tell Viktor

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

I make no promises

**NYLANDER**

Then I can't ask you

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

Ok

**NYLANDER**

...Petter

Petter

But Petter

This is serious

You're the most adult person on the team

You wrestle bears!

I need your help Petter

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

Ok

**NYLANDER**

When Brennan and I move in together

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

Does he know you're moving in together?

**NYLANDER**

Why does everyone keep asking me that?

We have a connection!

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

...ok

**NYLANDER**

WHEN BRENNAN AND I MOVE IN TOGETHER

I need to make sure he wants to keep me around

How do I do that??

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

I heard you blew him in the back of a bar

I think you're going to be fine


	28. 28

**LEIPER**

Holzy yr gf is [heart eyes] [thumbs up] [thumbs up]

Can't believ u landed such a [flame] [heart exclamation] [star]

**STU**

Ya Holzer, she is pretty great

**HOLZER**

[blushy smile] i really like her

This summer I'm taking her to meet my parents

Hope it goes well [sweat drop]

**STU**

Whoa big step!!

**LEIPER**

Look @ holzy all grown [up arrow] n getting srs [four leaf clover] [four leaf clover] [four leaf clover]

**HOLZER**

[sweat drop] [blushy face]

**NYLANDER**

Wait meeting parents is a big step??

**STU**

...Ya obviously Willy [flat face]

**LEIPER**

obvs

It's a [double exclamation] [double exclamation] [double exclamation] deal

Shows ur srs about sum1

**HOLZER**

Like you want to take the relationship to the next level

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

How do you not know this stuff?

**NYLANDER**

...Ok

Thanks guys [sparkle heart] [throbbing heart] [thumbs up] g2g!!

**HOLZER**

Willy?

What the hell was that about?

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

I don't know and I don't care.


	29. 29

**ALEX**

Is your boyfriend going to show up at dinner and then not know if we actually invited him?

He seems dumb

**DAD [hockey stick]**

He's a good player

**ALEX**

Yeah but... dumb

**NYLANDER**

HE'S THE BEST SHUT UP


	30. 30

**LOOV**

Do you think Brennan knows how crazy Willy is?

**[star sparkle star] PETTER**

I don't think he cares.

**LOOV**

Fuck it. I tried.


	31. 31

**KAPPY [sparkle]**

Hey where r u

**LOOV**

... in my apartment?

**KAPPY [sparkle]**

K come downstairs

**LOOV**

What

**KAPPY [sparkle]**

I brought my stuff

**LOOV**

WHAT

**KAPPY [sparkle]**

Uh I'm moving in today??

**LOOV**

...

...what.

**KAPPY [sparkle]**

Willy told me u needed a roommate

He said u wld be "pining"

**LOOV**

I'll kill him.

**KAPPY [sparkle]**

I wanted to live alone but he insisted

The truck is coming tmrw with my bed and stuff

**LOOV**

...

I'll buzz you in.


End file.
